syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons of Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror
The weapons used in Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror are as follows. Pistols Heckler & Koch Mark 23 The Heckler & Koch Mark 23 is Gabe's default pistol for every mission, as the TEC-9 is for Lian unless the player swapped it for a different weapon. With a threaded suppressor and a heavy-hitting .45 ACP round, it is the perfect tool for the silent soldier. ---- Jericho 941 The Jericho 941 returns in Dark Mirror. Also if the game model is actually the 9x19mm, in the game fires .41 Action Express. Used by enemies in Episode 3, Part 1. This weapon can be unlocked with the second Tactical Combat Specialist badge. ---- Jericho 941 Semi-Compact What seems to be a general purpose flare gun is actually a Jericho 941 Semi-Compact. It can be unlocked and used. Interestingly, it set enemies aflame on the PSP; this counted as environment kills. The PS2 and Vita version both could not set victims afire seeing as the violence was reduced on both consoles. ---- FN Five-seveN Also the Five-seveN appears in Dark Mirror. Also here have the fictional name SP-57. Can be unlocked beating the time in the first training. ---- Makarov PM The Makarov is used by enemies in Episode 1, Part 3. That pistol can't be unlocked. ---- Desert Eagle Mark XIX The Desert Eagle Mark XIX is available in .50 AE, .44 Magnum, and .357 Magnum. The former is seen used by Jimmy Zhou thugs inside the apartment complex, and can permanently be unlocked by completing every mission without dying or failing any objectives. The second can be acquired by earning the third Stealth Combat Specialist rating, and is not used by enemies in-game. The last one can optionally be found in Episodes 1, 5, 6 and 7 (the latter only when playing as Lian). Mara Aramov, assuming Stone does not kill her with stealth, will use one of these pistols in a boss fight and can somehow fire in a rapid-fire fashion. ---- CZ 75 "Pre-B" Used by enemies in Episode 4, Part 1 and 2. Can't be ulocked. Is named C75 in game. ---- Intratec TEC-9 Lian Xing is automatically armed with an unsilenced TEC-9 automatic pistol for the missions where she is playable. Her version is a semi-automatic and single-shot capable. The silenced version of this weapon can be unlocked and used in gameplay, the latter also equipped with a fully automatic fire mode. The "Ripper" is available, a variant of the TEC-9 that is generally similar. The TEC-9 is named TK-9 in the game, meanwhile the Ripper is online exclusive. ---- MAK .45 The MAK .45 is used in Episode 5, Part 1. Can be also dual wielded. Isn't unlockable. A strange fact is that the .45 is a catologated as a handgun and the 9mm version an auxiliary weapon and can't be dual wielded. Always the .45 have only single shot and 3 shot bursts fire modes, meanwhile the 9mm have also a full auto option. Both MAC-10 are named MAK. ---- Heckler & Koch MP7 The Heckler & Koch MP7 is used by Red Section soldiers during the KemSynth Petroleum incident. As the MAK .45, is categorized as a sidearm and can be dual wielded. ---- Sawed-Off Gained by the player if one earns the first Survival Tactics Expert rating. Its cut-down barrel increases spread at close range but makes it utterly useless for long-range combat. ---- 'Submachine Guns' MAK 9mm The 9mm version is used in Episode 2, Part 2 and is an auxiliary weapon for some reason, because the 9mm is a little bit less powerful than the .45 version, that can be dual wielded. ---- SITES Spectre M4 The SITES Spectre M4 is seen in the hands of Red Section personnel in most of Episode 1 and one stage of Episode 2. ---- IMI Uzi Called UG-9 in the game, is primarily used by Peruvian War Revolutionary Council soldiers in Episode 3. It is also kicked to Pvt. Janzen in Episode 4 Part 2 - a factual error, since such a weapon would never be seen in this level. ---- Heckler & Koch MP5A3 The Heckler & Koch MP5A3 is used by Zivmović Prijateljstvo soldiers in Episode 4. In game is named MDSA3. ---- Heckler & Koch MP5A4 Unlocked by gaining the second Stealth Combat Specialist badge. In game is silenced and called MDSA4. ---- Heckler & Koch UMP .45 Under the fictional name of UNP .45, is carried by Konigsberg security personnel and players can unlock it by beating Training 3 without wasting a shot. Strangely, this SMG is equipped with a sniper-type scope. Have also an incorrect magazine size of 30 bullets. in real life have only 25 bullets. ---- FN P90 Called SSP90 as in Omega Strain, is a unique weapon; its transparent magazine carries a total of 50 armour-piercing rounds that fire almost at rifle velocity. It is one of a few submachine guns to have more than 30 rounds per cartridge. It is seen only in the hands of veteran Red Section soldiers in Episode 7. Can be unlocked with the first Combat Knife Specialist badge. ---- 'Shotguns' Benelli M1 Super 90 The Benelli M1 Super 90 is found in Episode 1, Part 1 and 4. It is unlocked by the player if one destroys all the depleted uranium containers in Episode 4 Part 1. ---- Daewoo USAS-12 One of the signature weapons of the Syphon Filter franchise, is the fully automatic assault shotgun, notable for being required to defeat Jason Chance and Erich Rhoemer (the latter in Syphon Filter 3), can be used by Lian Xing, sadly only for a section of Episode 2 Part 1. However, the player can also unlock it by gaining the first badge of the Tactical Combat Specialist rating. ---- Mossberg 500 Mariner Cruiser Called Shot Defender in game, is the pump-action shotgun can be acquired in Episode 5 Part 1. It is permanently unlocked by completing Sana's, Yemen in record time. This would arguably not be considered worth it due to the weapon's horrible range - Yemen is possibly the hardest mission in the entire game to beat. ---- SWD/Cobray Street Sweeper This shotgun is deadly almost than the USAS-12, maybe more, but have 12 shells instead of 20. Used by Red Section personnel in Episodes 6 and 7. Unfortunately, can't be unlocked. ---- Franchi Sporting Purpose Automatic Shotgun (SPAS-12) Online exclusive weapon, with the fictional name of SPA-12. For some reason the model isn't from a Franchi SPAS-12, but from the Browing Over and Under shotgun. ---- Launchers Calico HE A modified Calico M950 that fires highly explosive rounds. For some reason, isn't a one shoot, one kill weapon. Killing enemies can require also more than two shots. Unlocked with the third Survival Specialist badge. Jackhammer HE The Jackhammer HE is maybe the deadliest weapon apart the Desert Express .50 and the M82 BFG, capable to one hit, one kill evryone. With bosses are required only few shots. Fires high explosive shells can be used, categorized as a launcher in-game. Unlocked with the last Tactical Combat Specialist badge. M79 As was the case with the four previous games, the M79 can be used but it is absent from the story mode and only the multiplayer modes contain it. Mk 153 Mod 0 SMAW Avaible in two forms: the first is a standard, anti-infantry version that is unlocked by destroying every warhead in Episode 4 Part 3. The second one is an 'Anti-Tank' version with only one round per magazine to compensate for its immense power, necessitating a reload every time the weapon is fired. The second one can only be found in Episode 4 Part 4, when Logan is forced to confront Zivmovic, the latter having hijacked an M1 Abrams main battle tank. As with The Omega Strain, using this too close to oneself causes collateral damage. Milkor MGL Mk As a tradition, revolver type launchers are bad realized. This time, we have the ridicolous amount of only one grenade per reload, this means that after one shot you must reload. Can be unlocked with the last Combat Knife Speciallist badge. Assault rifles and carbines Galil AR The Galil AR is the weapon is used by Red Section personnel during some parts of Episodes 1 and 2; it is also wielded by Jimmy Zhou security members on Bangkok rooftops. Colt M4A1 The Colt M4A1 is an optional weapon in Episode 2 Part 3. It can permanently be unlocked for player use if one destroys the depleted uranium containers in Episode 4 Part 3. A silenced variant of the M4A1 is acquired by scoring 10 headshots in Episode 7 Part 4. Is called M4 Carabine in game. Norinco Type 56 Called China Type 56 in game, is used by Red Section leader White Scorpion. Unlocked by gaining the second Combat Knife Specialist badge. FAMAS Called FA-MAS in the game, is carried by certain ZP soldiers in Episode 4. Acquired by completing Training 2 under record time. Can do only single shoot and 3 shoot bursts. Have a correct magazine size of 25 bullets. AK-47 The AK-47 is used by certain Zivmović Prijateljstvo soldiers in Episode 4. Players unlock it by scoring 25 headshots in Episode 6 Part 1. Steyr AUG HBAR The Steyr AUG HBAR Automatic Rifle is seen in the hands of Red Section soldiers in Episodes 4, 5 and 6. Notably, Richard Kress brandishes one when fighting against Gabe, as do RS elites who storm the casino. RPK RPK is carried by Red Section thugs in Episode 6 and 7. There is also a "RA MAT" and a "TRIP BAR" version as well. These two are an online exclusive and the game calls them as Chine reproductions. The TripBar have also the M-249 SAW reload animation. Heckler & Koch G11 The Heckler & Koch G11 is used by certain 'elite' Red Section enemies, including a FCS soldier in Episode 7 Part 1. Players may acquire it by gaining the third Combat Knife Specialist badge. Once again, have the fictional name C11. Colt M16A2 The Colt M16A2 fires in burst-shot or single-shot. Unlocked by destroying all the depleted uranium containers for Episode 4 Part 2. Model 656 The Model 656 is apparently used by Mara Aramov's guards in 'Narbonne, France'. Stone refers to it as an "AR-15" but players can never acquire it. A sniper version of this rifle is available, however, called the "Stone's Rifle" (presumably in reference to Eugene Stoner). In online the Stone's Rifle is called AR-15. M16K The M16K return in Dark Mirror, but only in online. Sniper rifles SVD Dragunov The SVD Dragunov is used by Red Section and Peruvian War Revolutionary Council soldiers. Barrett M82A1 The Barrett M82A1 fires a shot that penetrates directly through body armour. The downsides are the need for accuracy and its sluggish firing rate. Found in Episodes 6 and 7; the player can unlock it by gaining the third Tactical Combat Specialist badge. MB-150 The second default weapon for Gabe Logan is a 'MB-150' sniper rifle, which can never be dropped unless the game script calls for it. This particular weapon fires 6mm shots as well as 'darts', and the player is at no point able to swap it, release it from Gabe or otherwise get rid of it but there are two instances where the firearm is lost from one's inventory. The first is when Touchstone clobbers Gabe and uses the weapon against himself (but is promptly defeated) and the second is when the rifle is accidentally thrown over a balcony in Gabe's attempt to evade an ambush in Bangkok. Another variant called the "C8 Rifle" looks the same as the "MB-150". That rifle is an online exclusive. VSS Vintorez Just as Gabe's second default weapon is the MB-150, Lian Xing is armed with the VSS Vintorez. Both are exactly similar, firing 6mm and various 'dart' rounds despite looking distinctly different. G3A3 The G3A3, with the fictional name of 33 SC-1, returns as online weapon in Dark Mirror. Zastava M76 As a Omega Strain weapon, returns, but always only in online game. Called Stava M76 in game. General purpose machine guns M249-E2 SAW Complete KemSynth Tower in record time to acquire the M249-E2 SAW. Certain bosses also use it. M-60 The M-60 is a LMG that appear in online. This weapon appear in two forms: M-60 and M-60E3. The first have a 40 ammo clip, meanwhile the E3 have a 50 ammo clip. Explosives M67 fragmentation grenade Called simply M67 grenade, is usable through most missions. It is a lethal device that wounds and kills those caught in its blast radius. Anti personnel mine This mine is very deadly, with a large range. Is triggered only by the proximity of a person. In single player is used in the online tutorial. Claymore mine This mine, is triggered only by a trigger. The installation of that mine is very fast, meanwhile the AP mine is very slow. As the AP mine is used in the online tutorial. Laser mine The only mine usable also in single player. This mine is present in various levels. Be careful, are hard to spot, but if you are enaugh near to a laser mined wall, you can remove it and place it everywhere and you won't blow up when passing through the mine. EMP Grenade This grenade haven't killing purposes. It disturbs magnetical frequences and deactivate the EMP armor of enemies, including Singularity. These grenades are very useful for destroy the computers in Episode 7, Part 2. X34 nerve agent The X34 nerve agent appear also as grenade, but only in online. Miscellaneous Flamethrower In a callback to the original Syphon Filter's fight with Anton Girdeaux in Freedom Memorial, Red Jack is seen armed with a general-purpose fire whip, as is another unnamed Red Section grunt, both of whom Gabe has the distinct bad luck of encountering in gameplay. Fortunately for him, the weapon's weaknesses are exactly as that which Girdeaux bore: shooting the fuel tanks on one's back would detonate the weapon and kill the user from immolation. Tasers E.D.T./E.P.D.D. The signature weapon of the series, the Taser, returns in two forms as Omega Strain, but this time there isn't the cosmetical change, so both are visually identical. The E.D.T. have a very short range, but can incapacitate enemies in a short time, meanwhile the E.P.D.D have a parctically infinite range, because will be near impossible to miss the target due to the non hitted enemy. A strange fact is that when you kill an enemy with the Taser count as a headshot if you play in hard difficulty. In the North American PSP version of the game, you can burn enemies, but you can't in other releases. Another strange thing is that when you unlock the E.P.D.D. Gary Stoneman can use. In fact before the upgrade haven't the E.D.T.. If you are pretty good, you can kill Mara Aramov with the E.P:D.D.! Knives Fairbairn-Sykes K-BAR in the game, is the knife of Gabe and Lian. Of course can one hit, one kill enemies. Exception for bosses. Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Weaponry